


Power multiplied

by hellbells



Series: The power chronicles [4]
Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Blade (Movie Series), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Seducing Hannibal, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake had had enough of the night scrapping idiots in New York. If the vampires were going to welcome in a new age - he would need help. He has gone to collect Carter Verone his eldest childe, and Carter's mate, Brian O'Conner. Will this help or hinder events?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power gained

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own the characters; all rights belong to their respective owners.
> 
> This is for Casey_Wolfe and Mswriter_07 who help me out, and on occasions lend me their brains.

  * _"I date a lot of older men" - A statement that would come to haunt him in some ways as he would end up with someone so very ancient._



 

Hannibal King was a little freaked out by the appearance of the day-walker - Blade.  He did not like Vampires or anything closely related to them - that was why he hunted them. He could recognise why Whistler thought that they should be joining forces, but he definitely did not trust Blade.

 

Anyone who needed a crutch like the inhaler of serum was too dangerous to be allowed around people like the little munchkin. He wasn’t judging - he couldn’t, and considering his past it wasn’t hypocritical as he knew how hard it was to beat the thirst it could be done.

 

He was being more annoying than usual, but impressively the day-walker didn’t bat an eyelid. In fact, maybe it was a little childish but he was determined to make him blink at least once. It was strictly speaking not Blade’s fault.

 

Hannibal had not shared this with the other Night-stalkers but ever since Drake’s resurrection there had been an itch under his skin. He had thrown himself into the hunting of other vampires, but the dreams would not leave him alone. He awoke each morning with the shout of someone’s name on his lips and a sticky mess in his shorts.

 

  *  _He had one small nice thought that at least Danica would be suffering having failed Drake._



Danica Talos was a seething mass of anger, which wasn’t a new state, but it was extra crazy tonight. She was rationally insane was perhaps the most apt description. She was seeing all her carefully laid plans fall by the wayside because of one person.  She sat on the table surrounded by her inner circle and it definitely did not make her feel calmer, not even Jarko’s dog could improve her mood. She lost the tenuous hold on her temper and screamed her frustration to the sky, "FUCKING Hannibal King!!”

 

Ashe had always known how to hit her buttons, “Aww does Kitten need a time out?”

 

She snarled, “Fuck you!”

 

His shit eating grin told her she had taken the wrong line of attack, “Anytime Dan you know that.”

 

She couldn’t believe how calmly they were taking the failure. Not her. No not one bit. They had been made to look incompetent by bunch of humans and worst of all one of her ex-vampires. She couldn’t believe that Hannibal King, one who had been picked simply for how pretty was, was coming back to haunt her days now.  If irony and Karma was a bitch - then she must have pissed off the queen. Her frustration getting the better of her once again, not even kicking the underling in the face could calm her, “Has he even been told?”

 

There was no doubt that everyone knew exactly who they meant when they talked about ‘he’.  And sure enough he was lurking, “About your failure yes.”

 

Asher took his focus away from Danica, “So what will we do?”

 

Drake smiled and every one of them in the room was reminded that in his presence they were all prey. “I think it is time for me to join the game.”

 

  *  _He would join the game as he was tired of teasing his mate from a distance._



 

Blade listened to these kids as they showed him how much they wanted to fight. He didn’t like it they were young and breakable - he goaded them.  He was impressed by the chatty one, although he was going to ban him from sugary items if he stuck around for any length of time. His growing hatred morphs into something akin to grudging respect when King admitted to being a former vampire.

 

The hatred was good and would keep him alive, but it wasn’t healthy and that was what was wrong. He didn’t want to see Whistler’s daughter morph into her old man. It did beg the question about why the kids wanted him to join their little scout club?

 

“Why me?”

 

Hannibal’s demented grin made Blade realise that perhaps he hadn’t escaped his time with the vampires completely sane. “He is back?”

 

“Who the fuck are you talking about?”

 

The guy stopped being a clown and that made Blade pay attention more than anything else. “The father of u ... you all.”

 

Blade caught the slip but wasn’t sure what it meant. Kind had said former vampire - so why did he nearly say us?

 

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kiddin’ me.”

 

Hannibal shook his head, “Nope, the vampires have a final solution end game. We think that waking up Drake is part of that end game.

 

“And just like a great white shark - this guy is so badass he has never had to evolve. He is a scary fucker.”

  
The others around him were nodding their heads, but had they all missed the way that Hannibal was speaking almost affectionately about Drake - his fingers were itching for his sword which was never a good sign.  He would take out his anger on the familiars - it might bring him closer to this ‘Talos or maybe the big guy himself.’

 

“Well the weakest link is always the familiars - let’s go knock a few doors.”  Blade concluded – itching to feel his sword once again.

 

It turned out that he could have been talking about a few doors, head, and bodies - what was the real difference anyway?

 

  *  _Hannibal was mildly amused that a shrink was such a headcase, but really what other way could you can explain a head doctor being a familiar._



 

He had been bored beating up the lackeys and watching Blade play badass. He had nothing against it on the principle of the matter but he was itching for a fight. And he knew the reason why was that he was so sexually frustrated, as the vampire who kept tripping through his dreams was slowly but surely reducing him into a hot mess. As they stormed up the stairs of the Vance institute - he battered anything that came close. He all but hissed when one of the security guards touched his shoulder. He was concerned by the visceral response - it was that he couldn’t stand the idea of anyone touching him. It begged the question of who would he let touch him?

 

They marched into the office and no one made much of a move to stop them. He did bite back a small smile when Abigail ordered the secretary to sit much like a dog.  He walked into the office - guns drawn, working in tandem with Abi, as she went right; he went left. Hannibal stepped into the office walking around the frosted pane of glass, he didn’t like something.  He wasn’t Spiderman but there was definitely something setting his spidey senses off. Like the fact that Vance was dressed a little too chic for an older professor - even if he was moonlighting as a familiar.

 

Hannibal’s sinking feeling increased, as he saw the dead body and he realised that the tingling sensation was back. "Oh jesus it's him; it's Drake."

 

Just to reinforce how fucked they all were - Drake attacked. The son of a bitch moved quicker than any of them could track.  Before he knew it; his arms were pinned by strong arms, and he was at war with himself.  He knew that this was his mate, or at least that was what his body was telling him, which made him wonder just how dormant the vampire virus was in his blood.  As Drake pulled him closer, using him as protection against Blade and didn’t that fucking suck. He knew he was pretty, but he was not the damsel in this movie.

 

Even as his body relaxed and leant into the strong body, he was yelling, “Fucking shoot him.”

 

He hated the bigger mindfuck, outwardly Drake was threatening him with a stake but he was whispering kind words into his ears.  He was sorry for the pain he was about to cause his beloved, but he knew he was strong and shit like that.

 

He screamed when stabbed with the blunt stake, that really fucking hurt and not even the ‘sorry’ he heard could make up for the pain. He didn’t care about looking manly he collapsed into Abby’s arms.  He let his best friend console him and give him triage but that wasn’t what was freaking him out most.  You see what was freaking him out more was learning the identity of his dream vampire stalker. It was just like him to be mated to the fucking Vampire King, as the ability to speak telepathically only occurred between mates.  He knew that many of the Night-stalkers assumed the idea of mates to be a myth, but that was simply not true. It brought him back to the idea of being King of the Vampires mate - he knew one thing that sure as fuck did not make him the queen.

  


  * _Hannibal could not be torn between two worlds for too much longer - and while he hated vampires like Danica. He was struggling to keep saying no to Drake._



 

Drake had had enough of the sycophants and the uselessness of the night-feeders. He was fast coming to the opinion that the lack of sunlight did something to their brain. He knew that one of his childe were awake and working so he was going to head to Miami and get them.  He hoped that the world would start to make sense as a result.

 

The screechy female, all but demanded he answer, which was ridiculous. How dare she demand anything of him? It should be the other way round - he was her god.  He had his hand around her throat before he even thought about it. “You will keep a civil tongue in your head least I rip it out.”

  
He could see little remorse, if anything there was a spark of anger. She had the sense to nod her head but just knew that she would continue to cause problems.  She tried again, “My lord where are you going?”

 

She saw the secret smile, and as he walked back he tossed out the only explanation he was going to give, “I want to catch some sun in Miami.”

 

  *  _And with that Danica watched as the father of them all waltzed off into the proverbial sunset._



 

Brian was enjoying the car that was a mating gift from Carter. It wasn't a Skyline for racing but it was pretty sweet and screamed money. Say what you like about the Germans but they knew how to tune an engine.

 

Brian snorted seeing the huge glass building, "You said she was crazy as .... But you failed to mention she was as dumb as a box of rocks."

 

Drake made what some might describe as a pained sigh - it truly was pathetic what his children had descended into. Any looseness earned from their sensuous stop at the Hilton was lost almost the minute he pulled up by the kerb. "Try not to kill her yet she may have her uses."

 

Carter slid out and offered a hand for his mate. "Will you play human?'

 

Brian shook his head, "No, not if they are dumb as Drake is making out."

 

Drake pulled the door open and could only add sardonically, "Oh they are much worse."

 

Brian offered a sunny smile, one designed to hide his intelligence, "Let’s go meet the dumb cousins."

 

That earned him a painful slap to his ass, which was just teasing, he threw a sultry look at Carter, and affecting a southern accent, "Now sugar don't be teasing now."

 

It was the rich, happy laugh that caused the Talos vampires to be on edge, not sure they wanted to know anyone who could make Drake laugh like that.

 

Danica reeled back at the sheer power of the childe.  He was handsome and his pet was gorgeous in that manly pretty way.  "You brought a human here?”

 

Carter's chuckle spoke volumes - it was hilarious just how dismissive he could be with a sound. "Babe?"

 

Brian's answering smirk had fangs and said it all. "Sorry chica, if you bite me I back ..."

He walked around her, alluring and teasing her with the sound of his heartbeat, " ... Although I don't recommend it. Carter gets jealous."

 

"You're like Blade?"

 

Brian snorted, "Sweet cheeks I'm nothing like Blade. I made peace with what I am and am not likely to go on a murdering rampage."

 

Drake adored Carter's mate and he was partly responsible for breaking him out of his funk. "Speaking of which, I want my mate."

 

Carter grinned at his sire, "Teasing from afar no longer working?"

 

Drake shrugged, "They serve a purpose but they are unfulfilling. Brian come with me."

 

Brian already knew it would be a good idea as how they handled this would greatly affect how receptive his mate would be.  

 

  *  _Brian got to see how the human hunters lived - and kept an eye on his mates sire. It was time for the fun and games to begin._



  
  
  
\--------------------------

 

Authors Note: So big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the prequel. This will be updated with an aim of once a week but I make no promises as my schedule is mental until July.  Hope you've enjoyed and let me know things ya might like to see. :D   



	2. A power shared ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Casey_Wolfe for playing rapid beta to this beast and making this readable :D

Chapter Two

 

Brian navigated the streets expertly despite never having been to New York. He was driving towards what should have been a hidden hide out for the hunters except for the fact his shotgun was perhaps the most awesome sniffer hound.  If the human hunter thought he could elude Drake he was sorely mistaken.

 

They pulled up by the docks and Brian grinned, remembering with fond memories the boat he’d stayed on in Miami. He took one look at Drake and quirked an eyebrow, “Wanna do the knockin big guy?”

 

Drake shook his head and morphed into the girl who he’d seen at the psychiatrist’s house. It was amazing how adopting the right guise reduced any and all barriers to getting into a place.  What made him more amused was the way Carter’s mate had no such power and yet the minute he needed to be stealthy he managed to blend into the shadows. He realised then just how powerful a bond they had if they could share powers.

 

Brian whispered, “Plan?”

  
Drake extended his senses and he picked up multiple scent trails but they were five strong ones at the moment: they were two males; a woman and her offspring; and finally his mate. “Kill the males!”

 

Brian grinned and withdrew a beautiful Katana sword from a spine sheath. Walking up across the gangway that was above their gym space the two vampires moved with nary a sound. They watched as they played their game with no clue that they were being observed. The only kindness to the hunters was that their deaths were quick and they literally never saw it coming.

 

Drake relished the kill - feeling better than he had since his awakening. “We must find out what the doctor knows and kill her.”

 

Brian shook his head, “No you hate the sycophants - What about if we could take the gift away?”

 

Drake thought about it, the idea had merit. If he could convince the doctor to work with him then they would be unstoppable. He could bring the vampires back to what they were truly meant to be. He liked his childes mate the most in that moment - he was bold and modern. “Okay and if we take the doctor and the offspring they can be used to convince my mate.”

Brian snorted, clearly Drake had managed to overcome many differences but no one had yet to explain the idea of a coffee date to the Alpha and Omega of Vampires.  Honestly watching him fling his mate over his shoulder and carry him out of the hideout barbarian style told him there was a rocky road ahead for the couple. It could be fun to watch in the meantime and knowing Carter - he would be sitting right beside him laughing with him.  

 

  *  _In the end Brian was really glad that the night provided good protection - as it was, even he would struggle to convince the cops that them carrying out three unconscious people was okay._



  


Brian, Drake and Carter had been tackling tasks in the wider city. Read they’d gone into dissolute nests and obliterated them - very satisfying and sated their individual needs for violence, which they thought a good thing what with three humans being added to the mix.  The vampires were not stupid enough to fuck with the humans when he had explained that the females were off limits. Carter had explained in vivid Technicolor just how long it would take a rat to kill a vampire. Even some of the Talos inner circle looked squicked after hearing what would happen, which was telling considering what they were known to get up to.

 

Brian stalked back into the Talos townhouse and still couldn’t get over the stupidity of having a glass townhouse.  Really if immortality was meant to be a gift to make sure that the strongest survived - then who had thought that Danica Talos was worthy.

 

He walked around to the two guest rooms - luxurious gilded cages, but prisons were still prisons no matter how nice the decoration. He saw the doctor first and she frowned, sensing something with what must be her more acute hearing. “You are like Blade?”

 

Brian snorted, “Not quite Dr Somerfield ... I made peace with what I am and don’t have blood lust issues. Will you do it?”

 

Somerfield smiled, “You are the reason I’m still alive.”

 

It could have been a question, but was not - she was certain that he was the reason. He shrugged, “Believe it or not Drake is a moderniser and could do more for your anti-vampire crusade than you can.”

 

She sneered, impressive considering she was captive, and should be very scared, “Clearly that doesn’t extend to Hannibal as he was dragged away by the crazy female.

 

“Excuse me?” The ice in his voice made her realise that that was not meant to be the case. She wondered just how the dhampir differed to Blade because she could almost taste the power rolling off him on his tongue. It was quite heady.  

 

Brian not forgetting his manners remembered the old school rules, “That is a mistake that is going to be rectified with retribution.”  Brian was a canny dhampir though, “You know what would make a good punishment... Returning her supposed humanity. Would you be so kind as to help me with that?”

The idea of working with the vampires had never occurred to her but this was one request that she would help, mainly because she knew exactly what the wicked bitch had done to Hannibal. “Bring me my equipment.”

 

Brian grinned, “I will see that you have new equipment bought to you. You need anything ask the guards, and they will see to it. Don’t trust anyone but the two on your door.”

 

She asked what he intended to do, smiling grimly he had the perfect comforting response. “I have a stupid bitch to put in her place.”

 

  *  _Stupid ancient oaths, he cursed. He really wished that Drake wasn’t still holding himself to the old oaths of protection for the House of Talos. He could have killed her - hell Drake and Hannibal should do it, use it as a bonding experience._



 

Brian entered the holding cell to see Hannibal glare as Danica stuck her heel into his shoulder. Shamefully he had managed to sneak upon the idiots, or as Hannibal called them ‘fucked up three musketeers’ which was definitely going to be a nickname that was going to stick.  He had to give her credit for the line about no one saying the word ‘dick’ as it provoked her envy.

 

“I’m more worried about your inability to follow the commands of your father,” Brian said silkily.

 

All three of the vampires froze, the female recovered quickest, “You’re nothing but a half-breed, and he was mine.”

 

Brian pretended that he was actually thinking over what she was saying. This in fact was a lie. A huge one, but when he struck her so hard that she went flying, slamming into the concrete, she literally never saw it coming. “You really should work on finding your mate, not toys. The power you gain is delicious,” he teased.

 

She grovelled, “Why else would our Lord capture him? I was trying to get information about the other day-walker.”

 

Brian sighed, and was silently impressed with just how good she was at backtracking. He realised exactly why she was so dangerous- she was as crazy as a hyena, but it was paired with some periods of startling lucidity, where she showed hints of a brain. He just sighed, “Well I thank you for keeping him safe, but I shall watch over him until he comes back.”

 

She sneered but had no choice but to leave, having been outplayed. She scurried out quickly, followed by her two minions. Hannibal looked up to his blonde saviour - he might think him an angel but for two things- One, his fangs suggested that if he was an angel it was one of the fallen variety, and two, the vampires were scared of him, which was never a good sign - **ever**.

 

He figured it was the blood loss that made him stupid, and that was his story and he was sticking to it.  He realised exactly where he had seen the blonde before - it was in one of the most erotic dreams to date. Having watched the two vampires take him apart skilfully and put him back together; there could be no doubt what could be in store for an eternity. Hannibal told himself that the shiver was from the cold and not the thoughts of lust that inspired. Denial was an ugly thing.

 

“The chains gonna stay?” he asked in the vague hope that blondie would release him.

 

The blonde cocked his head, “You gonna behave?”

 

  *  _Just his luck that this was a smart, sane vampire, and by the looks of it, he was on the side of his mate._



 

Not ready to deal with the fact that he was thinking of Drake as his mate - he asked a question to cover his insecurity.  “So just what is your deal?” Hannibal asked in curiosity. Hannibal figured keeping him kneeling and chained made him a somewhat captive audience, and he was bored.

 

The blonde smirked and any doubts about his humanity were dashed by the fangs showing, "I'm a big fan of _true love_."

 

Hannibal snorted, showing cynicism, "Do vampires know a true love?"

 

Brian grinned and sent a mental message to his mate to get his ass back here, as he had a plan in motion.  "Sure they do - they search for their other half ... It can even send some mad."

 

Hannibal didn't even have a sarcastic retort as it was said with such sincerity.  "So if the big guy is supposed to be my one and only - why did he bed you?" He hid the scowl not liking the way he sounded jealous, and of course the day-walker noticed.

 

Brian smirked, "Careful there, you're sounding a little jealous."

 

Flushing, which was definitely a rare event for Hannibal, he went on the defensive, "Fuck you, why are you even in this cell?"

 

Brian sat back on his chair with an artful sprawl. "I'm looking after your pretty _princess_ ass; keeping it safe from the fucked up musketeers."

 

Hannibal pouted and even with the chains, made a motion to encompass his bared chest. "No fair. This right here, all man. Look. If anyone is pretty in this friendship it is you."

 

Brian cackled, "And to answer your question my jealous friend. Drake has been looking for you throughout the ages. He was lonely and my mate is his eldest childe. We gave him the only comfort we could."

 

Hannibal heard it, but couldn't believe that the king of all Vampires wanted him. "What about Danica? There is no way that she will accept this!"

 

Brian had a feral grin, "Oh Danica will be dealt with in a special way. It is why I convinced Drake to save the doctor and her girl."

 

Hannibal's hope was a palpable thing, and a second idea struck Brian. He sent another thought to Carter - _bring the girl_.  He got an acknowledgement that they were on the way.  He could see that Hannibal refused to believe it though and he spat out, “Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

 

Brian smirked, “Don’t be like that sugar, and we had such a rapport and anyway I’m arranging for you to have a visit from someone.”

 

“Zoe ...”  
  
Almost as if his words had brought her into reality she ran up to him to give him a hug.  She embraced him and he relished the contact, she was excited and he could see no signs of maltreatment. “The gnome king is not so bad.”

 

He choked back a laugh at how pure innocent Zoe had called the biggest baddest vampire around the Gnome King and lived. He had a feeling that it was to do with just how darn cute she was - that was his only explanation. He shifted so that despite the chains she could rest on his knee. “Is that so munchkin?”

“Yeah he wants momma to develop a cure for the naughty vampires.” She said earnestly.

 

And as Hannibal put the clue together and he was almost at the point of liking his ‘mate’ and friends, especially if they actually managed to turn Danica Talos back into a human. He asked a question putting aside his hatred to find out if Drake was serious, “You want to make serious changes?”  
  
“Yes.”

 

  *  _Huh? Guess Hannibal could work with him at least - of course that led to what would they do about Blade and Abigail? First thing though... the chains had to go - they had no place out of the bedroom._



 


	3. The power is with ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Hannibal spend quality time ...

Hannibal had always thought he’d never want to be a vampire again, but seeing Drake in the flesh again was already playing havoc on his senses. He just knew that there had been more to those dreams than he had thought.  Hannibal couldn’t help but think that chained to the floor in only his jeans while Drake stood their perfect was patently unfair.  It could possibly also be a reoccurrence of more than one dream that he had. The trouble was in the dreams he was sporting his own set of fangs. Hannibal could sense, although that maybe the beating talking that he was angry and he was guessing at Danica. That was good; bitch deserved it.

 

Drake was working hard on restraining his fury. The last thing he needed was for his mate, or the child to see him as a monster. Although he would confess that taking in the picture that his mate made - restrained on the floor was rather pretty. He had to remind himself that he wanted his mate willing. It was quite sad, as he looked quite delicious on his knees with chains around his wrists - this was one way the modern age had failed as far as he was concerned.

 

Drake bent down, safe in the knowledge that Carter and Brian were watching his back.  He spoke softly, "If I release you, will you fight the people in this room?"

 

Hannibal frowned, cocking his head to the side recognising the out his mate had given him. He flushed embarrassed with where his thoughts had taken him. Still he didn't see the point in being stubborn and losing a chance at more comfortable lodgings. He needed a clarification, least he earned himself a fucked up punishment. He had to ask as he was intimately familiar with how some vampires operated, "Say if I bait the fucked up musketeers... That won't be a problem."

 

Drake actually grinned, and he could see that threw his mate, "When you have recovered I may even enjoy it."

 

Drake may be the father of all vampires, but even his well of patience only ran so far. Danica was currently testing it to its limits with her obsessive, impulsive ways. "If she tells me one more time that you’re hers then she will not be around for you to annoy."

 

Hannibal flushed hearing the possessive way he spoke. He wasn’t quite at the point of being a willing mate but he was getting there. He personally felt that it was a little too early for Stockholm syndrome to have set in; the biggest factor was that Abby and Blade were alive but had not come for him or the Somerfield’s. They might not realise it but that was perhaps more damaging than having being captured by the King of all Vampires so he could be his ‘Queen’.

 

Hannibal didn’t flinch as Drake helped him up to his feet having casually broken the steel chain binding him to the floor. His legs were shaky from the injury and inactivity, he felt like a new born colt walking on his legs for the first time. Drake didn’t make a big deal just casually slipped an arm around him and led him down the dark corridor to what he assumed was Drakes room.

 

The room was luxurious and intimately familiar as it had been a defining place in the lurid sex dreams that Drake had subjected him to over the last few months. It was so bad that just being in the room was giving him a semi. It was not gonna help him with his vow to stay away from Drake that was for sure. He kept chanting ‘hunter’ and that he hated vampires, but his eyes were pinned to the rock hard abs that were in full view and it just a little bit harder. He was grateful that for now Drake was over the other side of the room - it was making it that little harder to resist.

 

“I am sorry for the Talos vampire. She will be made to pay. My childes mate devised the perfect punishment.” Drake spoke earnestly not moving from the corner of the room. His mate had been through a lot and regrettably some of that had been by his hand and he was sorry.

 

Hannibal grinned, “You mean blue eyes?”

 

Drake nodded, “Yes he prefers Brian though.”

 

Hannibal was amazed he couldn’t help but wonder how Drake had learnt to be a smartarse in such a short time. He had a feeling his new friend, blue-eyes was responsible. In fact almost as if by thinking his name caused him to appear with an easy grin. Brian was snickering as he explained, “I do at that. And the stupid bitch should be human.”

 

Carter, who would always follow his mate, added, “That way I can rip her throat out with my teeth and you won’t feel bad sire.”

 

Hannibal thought that the dropped fangs just added something to his statement. He was impressed

 

Drake chuckled, “You’re a good childe.”  


 

Hannibal had a feeling this new slightly demented almost dysfunctional family could be a lot of fun to be around - and it was right there that he knew he was screwed.  “You guys are crazy.”

 

Brian snorted, “No we’re Vampires, or part vampire in my case.” ****  
  


  *  ** _Hannibal wondered if it said anything about his life that that answer made sense._**



 

Hannibal shifted so that he was comfortable on the bed. It was not like he wasn’t already infinitely familiar with the bed. He had the dreams to thank for that, and his body was so tired that he didn’t even care that they were two vampires, and one half vampire watching him. He asked the one question that was bugging him, “Why me?”

 

“You are perfect.” Was the calm, intense response from Drake, and Hannibal really didn’t want to react so viscerally. He was still trying, at least with his brain, to reject what his body already knew. He was also uncomfortable with the other two being in the room as he lay their cuddling up to the King of all Vampires even if he was pretty sure that as long as he never hurt Drake they would protect him.   


  
Brian must have sensed this, “Now that your mate is settled we will leave you.”

 

Carter nodded, “Yes we will make sure the Sommerfields’ are left alone.”  


 

Drake inclined his head regally, “You have my thanks.”

 

Hannibal just wanted to sleep but was it safe to do so? He knew that the only danger he was in from Drake was sexual teasing and molestation if he wanted it.

 

  *  ** _He was more worried about what happened when Drake, Brian and Carter left - not just for himself but for Zoe and her mum._**



 

 

Hannibal awoke in the morning to someone bouncing on his chest. He was ecstatic to see Zoe there, and the only person in the room was Drake meaning that he felt safe. It was probably wrong to think like that - he knew now just how manipulative the dreams had been. Still it was hard to think of why right now, or, if he was honest to care. He was safe and Zoe was okay. He was counting it as a win, and if Abby and Blake got their ass into gear to try and rescue them. Well, Hannibal had a feeling that they might not like what they found. He was slipping further and further into Drake’s arms so to speak.

 

“Hey Munchkin,” Hannibal didn’t have to fake his enthusiasm, “How you been?”

 

Zoe launched into a rendition of her day from when he slept. It seems that Brian was the best of all the vampires as he had brought her some gifts and things that would keep her occupied. It was the best way to stop her from freaking out about the fact that she was now surrounded by Vampires.

 

“I played dollies with Mr Asher.” She replied still giggling.

 

Hannibal with mirth in his eyes really needed that one confirmed because, wow, to think of the powerful vampire forced to sit and have a tea party by nothing but the power of a young girls puppy eyes was too funny. “Was he good at it?”

 

Zoe shrugged cheerfully, “He made silly mistakes but he got it by the end.”

  


Hannibal gently ruffled her hair, wincing as the torn muscles in his shoulder pulled.  He was just glad that the comforter was covering him and Drake as they both had on minimal clothing.  He tried to be a good pseudo-uncle and remind her, “That’s good make sure you’re being good for your mum.”

 

Zoe grinned excited for her mum. She had been scared the day that they had been pulled her from the hideout. She missed the hideout with Abby but here was cool too. She had Hannibal and her mum; plus, her mum seemed happy. “Yeah she is super happy about the gifts she got. She thinks that she can make people better.”

 

Hannibal didn’t tense but he knew what was going on. Sommerfield had been convinced by Brian he was guessing to perfect the formula - so as to give Danica back her humanity. “I bet she is excited.”

 

Even to Hannibal’s human ears he could hear the rumble from Zoe’s stomach. “You better go get some food munchkin before your stomach eats me.”

 

Drake had put on some trousers using vampire speed and then stood up to open the door having quietly watched the interaction between the young fearless child and his mate. It was a fascinating relationship. He called for his childes mate, Brian, as he was the one who had the best people skills plus the annoying Talos female wouldn’t touch the child whilst she was in his company. Not even a few seconds had passed before he was there; a big smile, sans fangs, Hannibal noted graced his face when he saw Zoe.

 

“Hey Brian! Can I have a milkshake?”  


  
Brian picked her up casually, “Whatever you like Ms Zoe.”

 

Zoe giggled having been thoroughly charmed by the blond Dhampir. Hannibal suspected that more than one poor mortal had been lured in by the charming pretty blonde. The only trouble with letting Zoe go was that he was wide awake, with Drake lying next to him and no buffer. Oh, and there was the tiny matter of his body’s almost pavlovian response to the room which his body associated with sex.

 

Drake could sense his unease, “I will not harm you anymore.”

 

Hannibal deflated as his argument was cut off before it could even become one. He looked disgruntled but the movement set off his shoulder, “I’d appreciate it, my shoulder hasn’t healed yet.”

 

Drake moved closer and sat down at the side of the bed. “I can heal that if you’ll let me.”  


 

Hannibal was torn, injuries sucked and when you ran around with vampires - injuries could be deadly.  He wasn’t sure if it was his smartest idea, but he asked anyway, “How would you heal me?”

 

Drake rolled his eyes hearing the suspicion in his mate’s voice, but honestly if he was demanding consent for sex - he was also going to wait until he had consent for turning.

 

  *  ** _Drake didn’t know though that Hannibal wouldn’t need much convincing and in the end it would be a necessary choice to turn him anyway._**



 


	4. Realising where you are

  * **_Drake didn’t know though that Hannibal wouldn’t need much convincing and in the end it would be a necessary choice to turn him anyway._**



 

Drake watched his mate as he slept.  Hannibal was so spirited and even when he was injured he’d managed still to appear strong. He had never given up hope or appeared cowed even when he’d been chained on the floor.  He had used his powers to help heal his mate - it was entirely altruistic and for a very simple reason. It was making him go crazy - seeing marks on his mate, ones that he had not made himself.  

  
Drake could feel his mate awaken, seemingly stretching in satisfaction at a good night’s sleep. He was pleasantly surprised that Hannibal did not jump away at their intimate sleep position.  He was old enough to take easy victory’s.  He watched intently as his mate woke slowly but didn’t move - it was a good sign. He was starting to trust Drake around his body.

 

And then Hannibal seemed to realise what he was doing, and jumped up out of bed - forgetting he was only wearing boxer.  “What the fuck?”  
  
Drake smirked, looking at his mate’s body appreciatively, “Is that on the table?”  
  
Hannibal flushed and Drake wondered if the blush managed to cover his whole body. It was telling that it spread below his boxers.  Tellingly it was also the area where Drake couldn’t stop staring.  Drake could see Hannibal was recovering and his trademark humour was returning.

 

“You haven’t brought me a drink,” Hannibal snarked.

 

Drake found that strangely he did not want to take his mate’s insolent tongue. He found it amusing. He knew his mate was shifting uncomfortably under his stare so teased, tilting his head to the side, “Is that all it would take?”  
  
Hannibal smirked finding some even footing with all the snark and banter, “I’m not that type of girl.”

  
Drake looked him up and down and Hannibal could not hold any illusion about his thoughts. “You are definitely not a girl.” Drake could see that his mate was visibly struggling. He hoped it would not take him too much longer to accept him.  “What is troubling you?”  
  
Hannibal surprised him with his answer as it was not the one he was expecting.

 

“Just being in the same building as the bitch that made me her Cabana-boy is making me crazy.”

 

Drake didn’t truly get the reference but he knew to what Hannibal was referring to. In truth, it angered him too - Danica Talos had touched what did not belong to her. He found her interest in his mate unseemly, he had to explain why she was still there, “I made a promise to a childe not to harm his house but Brian is working on a solution... We will not have to deal with her for much longer.”

 

Drake could see his mate take in the information and was struggling to not ask a question. He did not want that from his mate. A mate should be his equal - not afraid to ask questions of him. He spoke gently as he could, “Ask your question.”

 

Hannibal was still struggling to talk to Drake but there was no point in being churlish and he desperately needed was information. Drake knew this and was hoping to explore his mates curiosity as a way to build a rapport,

 

“What happened the night I was taken?”  
  
Drake weighed up his options and he decided that honesty was his best solution. He wanted Hannibal to be comfortable with his regard, “Once I knew you were my mate I was not going to leave you to come to harm.”

 

Hannibal had guessed that that was the case but he was asking more question knowing it would be safe to do. “What about the others? I know about Doc’ and Zoe.”  
  
Drake shrugged, “Brian and I infiltrated the boat and defended ourselves - the half-breed and the angry one were not on the boat.”  
  
And that was that, there was a power in words. Words could be the best weapon and way more deadly than any weapons. It was these words that made Hannibal realise that he’d been abandoned to his fate. He’d hoped that even if Abby wasn’t coming to rescue him - that they would have come for the Doc and the munchkin. He had a history and knew that many would guess that he’d already been turned again. He was actually made on behalf of the Sommerfields. He could survive in a Vampires lair and do what was needed to survive - He was not sure that they could. It was a stark thing to realise.  “They’ve abandoned us.”  
  
Drake caught Hannibal as he sagged in despair. He would have to thank the girl and the half-breed at their next run in. It was through them that he was more than likely going to land his true prize. It was brilliant. He shushed him, “I will not abandon you ever. You are mine.”  
  
Hannibal shouldn’t like the sound of it but one of the very things that he’d never had in his life was someone who stayed with him. He knew what Drake was offering but he couldn’t just be the blood bank on Drake’s arm. He needed to know what the hell he was intending to do, “What do you plan on doing? Where do I fit in all this?”  
  
Drake got an unholy gleam in his eye, “There are very few true vampires in this world. I plan to take this weapon and vanquish those that stain my name from this earth. We will be a proud race once more and all will be able to walk in the sun.”  
  
Hannibal shouldn’t like the way this all sounded too reasonable and perfect. It had to be too good to be true. Didn’t it?

 

  *  **And if you were to pinpoint a moment - that was it.**



 

Hannibal was left to consider all of the points that he and Drake had discussed. It was a lot to consider and he didn’t look like he was going anywhere. He would be turned but he would be like Drake not one of the weak-ass breed that the Vampires seemed to be nowadays. He would be allowed to hunt down the vampires that caused trouble. It seemed like a sweet deal. He would have a partner, a purpose but the one sticking point for him - was he ready to become a Vampire again. He didn’t exactly have fond memories of the last time.

 

What he couldn’t do was lie on the bed all day; he was healed enough to move so started to do some floor exercises. That was until he was interrupted  Brian must have sensed his boredom - bless his little dhampir slow beating heart - as he’d arrived at their suite of rooms with some jeans and a shirt.  “Come on Princess.”  
  
Hannibal pouted as really Brian was one of the people who couldn’t complain about his looks. It was the age old adage about throwing stones coming out to play.  He would blame his tiredness for his response of, “Takes one to know one.” He was proud that he did not stick his tongue out to complete his age reversion to five though.

 

“You’re funny but if you want to take a walk and see the munchkin now is the time.” Brian announced breezily.  
  
Hannibal was leery - he wasn’t stupid, he knew that he’d not been rescued. He was being offered a choice stay - in this room and let Stockholm truly set in or at least see the sky. “Okay, okay, I’m coming.”  


Brian smirked at him, “No if you were then you would be less tense.”  
  
Hannibal would have made a crack about how Drake might not be that good in bed but he remembered the memorable dream starring a threesome of Drake, Brian and Carter.  He was telling himself that it didn’t bother him, the dream made it clear that the mated couple were providing the only comfort they could to Carter’s Sire. If he kept telling himself that often enough he might actually believe it.

 

He was glad to see the sky and they were clearly moving with a purpose in mind.  Brian led them back into a room and he was shocked who was there.  It was the munchkin and her mom. “Oh thank god. I was so worried about you and your ma’.”  
  
Little Zoe rushed his legs and he hugged her close, now that he had his hands. God Hannibal had missed her. He missed and needed the little innocent one to be close to him – she reminded him why he fought.

 

She was clearly as excited as he was, “Hannibal. I missed you.”

 

Hannibal was not keen in letting her go anytime soon but he watched the Doc move carefully towards him. He wondered what she would say, would she blame him? Would she hate that she was now at the mercy of the creatures that she wanted to destroy. She seemed happy as well, added to that was the way that she embraced him in a hug. “

 

You okay.” She asked and even Hannibal could hear the concern in her voice..

  
Hannibal took a deep breath and admitted to a truth he was only just admitting, “I’m getting there.”

 

“You couldn’t have a better captor.” She said lightly; after all, she’d heard how he’d taken Hannibal from the dirty cell to his private quarters.

 

Hannibal laughed at that and sadly he couldn't agree more.  She deserved honesty so she could relax, “He cares for me and he is keeping Danica away from me.  Hannibal saw the soft smile on the Doc’s face and wondered what that was about.

 

“Hannibal do you know why he saved us?” The Doc asked him, and he honestly had no clue. He’d never really associated restraint as a habit that the vampires practiced,  
  
“No Doc I don’t.”  
  
She squeezed his hand in reassurance, “He saved us because we are your family. He wants me to perfect the cure so he can get rid of the _parasites.”_

 

Brian could see the way Hannibal didn’t react, which suggests that he already knew. This was excellent news and he knew the Carter would be pleased. He knew that Carter as Drake’s eldest childe just wanted Drake to be happy. The revelation seemed to trigger a whole tumult of thoughts; he was not the only one noticed. The little one who was already wrapped around him like a spider monkey asked him too, “What’s the matter Han’?”  
  
Hannibal stared at the girl like was memorising all of her features, “I was just beginning to figure some things out munchkin.”

 

“About the gnome king liking you?”  
  
She was smart, perceptive and born without a fear gene - Brian was sure of it. She had to be for one so little to show no fear when she’d chatted to the King of the Vampires was something else.

 

Hannibal nearly swallowed his tongue as the Doctor started laughing. Brian had not been this entertained since the nightclub debacle down in Miami. Still Drakes-would-be-consort manfully answered, “Yeah munchkin. I’m starting to realise I might just like him back.”

 

The girl pondered this and then asked Brian’s favourite question ever, “But how will you be his queen? You’re a boy.”

 

Brian was going to make a comment, really he was but it was too easy.  Still he got the intel that Drakes longer game to get his mate was working. He sent a small text as he listened to the Doc and Hannibal explaining the mechanics of how Hannibal could be anything to Drake and would be a consort and not a queen.  

 

 **Hannibal said he likes you to the little one.** Brian sent to his King.

 

**_Is this progress?_ **

 

Brian couldn’t text a shrug so had to settle for texting, **Well he said that he would be your consort rather than your queen.**

 

  *  ** _Thankfully that was the end of the conversation as he asked the pair to come to the throne room._**



 

Hannibal was relaxed and calm. He was starting to get used to the idea of living here. He was scared that he could see a life developing for him. “Where are we off to?”  
  
“Drake wants to see you?”  
  
Hannibal pouted as it looked like his trip out from the bedroom was over, “So what back to our room?”  
  
Brian chuckled at that; it seemed like he was almost happy by that idea, “No princess we’re off to the throne room.”  
  
Hannibal was surprised by that. He walked into the room and saw the huge meeting of Vampires breaking off and seemingly melting into the shadows.  A few lingered but was relieved when Drake beckoned him forward. He did not want to consider the whys and hows of it.  He moved close and as a result - he never saw it coming. He felt the blood explode from his neck and collapsed against Drake. He could not see much, his sight was fading.

 

Drake let out a scream, “Keep her alive.”

 

Hannibal was fading fast and all he could do was feel as his wrist was moved.  He heard Drakes command and then he felt the kiss by his wrist.

“Don’t leave me.”  
  
Leave him? Did Hannibal want to die? Was he ready to be a vampire?   
  
The answer was obvious, “Drake ...”

  
***************************

Authors note: *Ducks behind rocks.”

  
  
  



	5. Changing Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Casey_Wolfe for helping me with this chapter :D

Chapter FIve: Changing Fate

 

Brian and Carter, who were waiting on tenterhooks to know the answer. They were ready to do damage control either way but they were waiting to drag the deranged bint from the room. All they wanted to do was know just what they should do with the crazed vampire. Hearing the decision they decided they would keep her in a cell, alive, so that Drake could deliver his own judgement when he was ready. The left the room and told the guards to keep it free of anyone until they returned. Hannibal would be vulnerable during his turning and Drake would kill first and react later. They knew it so they would prepare for it. 

For Hannibal the answer was obvious, “Drake ...” He gasped, unable to breathe right as blood choked up his airways. Hannibal knew that this would be it if he said no. A small part of him knew that he should say no, the part of him that believed in Nightstalker way but he wanted to live. “Yes.”

He felt the bite on his wrist. He could feel the pull of his blood and nearly laughed at the way Drake cleaned him up with kitten licks. He felt Drake push his own wrist into mouth and Hannibal felt the drops of blood splash against his tongue. This was different than the last time; the blood felt like richest ambrosia from the gods. It was rich and spicy and he reacted instinctively swallowing it down. He suckled at the wrist wanting as much as Drake could give him. He mouthed after the wrist when it was pulled away but he did not have the strength to chase after it. He knew it had worked and the vampirism was awaking in his cells. He fell into sweet oblivion trusting that Drake would see him safe. 

Drake spared no more than a second to look back at his childe and childes mate, “Secure the bitch and make sure she does not meet her true end.”

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Brian and his mate had done as they were asked. They had secured the wicked bitch that had forced their King’s hand. Brian would have gladly ripped her apart just for the attack on the human. He was furious that the choice had been taken away from Hannibal - he knew all about his first go around as a Vampire. He was taking great delight in torturing her with all the possibilities of how her unlife might be ended. 

“How long would it take for her to die of thirst?” Brian asked brightly.

Carter was only all too willing to play his mates game. He shrugged, “She is old so could take a while.”

“Well that is handy as I cannot see Drake wanting this to be slow.” Brian was pissed as he remembered it. He hated the idea that the vindictive crazy bitch might have taken his friend away from him. 

Carter chuckled, “It will not be length but rather pain he is interested in.”

Brian lent back on his chair. It was a nice dichotomy compared to the chained mess she made on the floor. “Ohh.” He was downright gleeful considering all of those possibilities. “Do you think he will let us join in?”

Carter pulled him into a fang filled kiss. It was the prospect of violence - it was a big kink of theirs. “As long as we don’t let her meet her true death it will be fine.”

Brian licked his lip for the stray streak of blood that had slipped down. “I hope Hannibal survives. He is growing on me.”

Carter knew that it was true. He could foresee lots of problems in the future. Right now, he needed to convince his sire that he should move Hannibal back to his room. For one the new vampire would be more comfortable and secondly, it would limit the amount of killings that Carter was certain that would be bound to follow if he stayed in the throne room.

“Make sure the bitch doesn’t die. I am going to check in our consort and King.” Carter swept out of the room, hearing the crazed cry of a deranged woman.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Carter was old enough and smart enough to approach Drake with care, “My King?”

Drake turned quickly, but did not lose his protective stance over his mate. He could not leave Hannibal’s side until he had awakened anew. He knew that Hannibal would need help to accustom his self to his new body. Hannibal had been a vampire once before but this would be radically different. He would be stronger, faster and would not have as many weaknesses. In fact, he would be the same as Drake and therefore he would need to learn how to handle his shape-shifting skills.

“He is turning,” Drake said softly with awe in his voice.

Carter smiled softly. He could hear the adoration in Drake’s voice and knew that the young vampire would be good for him. It was his most fervent desire that the young Vampire managed to keep awake interested in the world - the last thing he wanted was for his Sire to fall into a massive slumber again. He had not been happy to see the direction that Vampires had gone whilst Drake slept. “Yes he is.”

“She is secure?” Drake asked merely as a formality

Carter snorted, “Of course Sire. Brian is tormenting her mentally until you give the go ahead for physical methods.”

Drake stroked his consort’s cheek. He had almost been taken away from him before he could convince him that this was the life he was meant to have. For that, he was going to make sure that the vindictive bitch died slowly. He would keep his promise - the killing blow would be taken by someone else.

“Make her pay but she stays alive until we can watch.” Drake decreed.

Carter bowed as his head as in truth - he expected nothing less than that. He knew that Brian would be only too happy to play on Drake’s behalf. His mate may only be half vampire but it appeared that he had inherited the best blood thirsty parts of both kinds. Still, he had to suggest it, “Sire you might be both more comfortable in your own quarters.”

Drake heard what his childe was telling him. He himself would prefer to be in their rooms but he was not willing to leave Hannibal without any protection. “I will move now that you can cover us.”

“It goes without saying sire.”

 

It did not take long for them to reach Drakes’ rooms and he gently placed his slumbering mate on the sumptuous bed. Drake could not believe that he finally had his mate in his arms. He was pleased with how well the initial turning had gone but that did not mean that Hannibal was in the clear. He had to make sure that his mate stayed stable as he accepted his much more potent version of vampiracy. He was in for a long week but he would not leave this room until his mate could do so as well.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Drake was finally happily that his mate was healthy and secure enough in his powers to venture out of their room today. In fact, he knew that if they did not go out then suspected that his mate would snap and cause havoc because of ‘cabin fever’ as they call it in this age. It did not hurt that he could finally appreciate how cute his mate was in the clothes that he had purchased for him whilst he was finishing the transition. 

He was watching his mate pull his leather trousers up with an undisguised leer. In fact, Hannibal turned around, looking disgruntled as he looked at his own ass in the mirror. “Did you get these so that they looked like they were painted on?”

Drake shrugged, “You’re stunning, why would you not want to flaunt it?”

Drake was surprised to see that his comment had made his mate blush. Surely he was not blind to his looks, “It is just different hearing from my mate ... it means something.”

Drake was amused and was glad for the levity. He could respect his mate for his strength of will and warrior skills but it was nice to know that there would still be things that could and would surprise him. He supposed that was how they would keep things fresh for an eternity. “I will say if for an eternity or until you start to believe.” As he finished he rested his head on his mate’s shoulder happy to just take his appearance in the mirror. They certainly made a striking couple that would easily turn heads. It might somewhat take the fun out of hunting if they were not too careful though. 

Hannibal was happy to take time with Drake but he really needed to get out these four walls. “What is our focus for the day?”

Drake took a moment to be grateful for just how brilliant his mate was. He was worth any battle he had to tame as Hannibal had all the characteristics he was searching for in his ultimate partner. “The vampire that attacked you is being held for final judgement.”

Such a simple innocuous phrase and yet it provoked a wealth of emotions in his mate. In fact, Hannibal froze momentarily.

Hannibal was of the opinion that he was adapting pretty well to vampire life 2.0 but he needed the bitch dead. He may have been pretty out of it thanks to her but he knew who had expedited measures. “The bitch is not truly dead?”

Drake shook his head, “No although I should imagine that she wishes that I would let her meet her final death.”

Hannibal could tell that the King of the Vampires was inordinately pleased and if it came from Danica Talos being tortured then he wanted to know the gruesome grisly details. He deserved it after what the bitch had pulled on him a second time. 

Drake did not hesitate to explain, it was weird but Hannibal could feel an inkling of shame filtering through their bond,

“I was so focussed on you that I tasked Brian and Carter with ensuring she stayed locked up.”

Hannibal was delighted, “Let me guess, Brian has been playing?”

Drake shrugged because his only order had been to keep her alive. He had made no order about what state she had to be in. 

Hannibal sighed and tried to understand what was the root of the problem, “Did you give an oath?”

Drake nodded, and because Hannibal was his mate he let his inner turmoil show. “She is the childe of one of my childes and I promised that I would protect the members of his house.”

Hannibal pouted because he began to see the problem. It was stupid he could literally feel just how much it was killing Drake that he could not kill the bitch herself. It was lucky really that Hannibal did it get it; he understood what an oath meant to the elder vampires. “I’m not mad. Let Carter and Brian handle it. I know they will make it count.”

Drake chuckled as that was a certainty, “Do you want to give them the good news?”

Hannibal looked like a kid at christmas, “I really do.” Hannibal chose to show just how much he understood by reeling his mate in for a kiss. 

Drake was smart enough to get the hint and surged into the initially gentle kiss. He wanted to keep Hannibal locked up in this room but knew that in doing so that he would destroy all that was great about his mate. They kept kissing and Hannibal reluctantly pulled away surprised by something. Drake immediately knew what it was, “You are no longer human - breathing is irrelevant.”

Hannibal liked the sound of it and decided that now was the perfect time to test that fact. He touched Drake’s cheek and then swooped in, fangs too, to nip his mate’s bottom lip. It was just what he needed, the taste of his blood drove Drake wild with passion. He was willing to have as much sex as it took to distract his mate and stop him feeling any negative emotions. 

It was Drake this time that pulled away. Hannibal smirked wickedly taking in the dropped fang, debauched look of his mate. If they left this room now then there would be no one who could be under any illusion to what they were doing. Hannibal was more than okay with that - he wanted everyone to know that Drake was off the market and he would personally rip anyone’s throat out that thought it would be a good idea to make a play for his vampire king. “I thought we don’t need to breathe.”

Drake laughed and smacked his ass, “We don’t but we do need to attend to duties today.”

“No fair.” Hannibal was back to putting but he did want to change things. “I do have one request.”

Drake was surprised but he would do anything if possible for his mate. After all, he had waited too many centuries for him to lose now, “Name it.”

“Let Brian handle Dancia. She is not worth our time and I am sure he will make it suitably horrific.” He finished in a rush. It was only a small idea to begin with but as the thought grew - he was liking the idea more and more. He was pleased that Drake was not dismissing it out of turn. 

The answer was in, “Let’s go find out what they can come up with.”


	6. Epilogue: New Dawn

Epilogue: New Dawn

 

 

Carter was inventive and had the capacity to be cruel especially if it was to make a point. Hell, this century he had been a crime lord because of boredom and yet his mate put him to shame.  Brian had been delighted and honoured when Drake had handed over the punishment of Danica to him.  Brian wanted her death to not just be memorable but he wanted there to be a bit of poetic justice in his sentence.  His mate kissed him, “You are just going to turn her human?”  
  
Brian snorted as that was just the beginning of his plan. “No I want the Doc to be able to test her cure and she was upset about Hannibal too.”  
  
Carter gave him a look as if to say, I sleep with you I know you are not that innocent, Brian shrugged it off, “Yeah well if we kill her ... we also learn whether the Doc can cure the idiot vampires then Talos will have been useful.”  
  
Carter reeled him in, “Come on share with me mate of mine. What have you planned that is so devious?”

 

“I’m gonna give her her dogs back.”  
  
Carter laughed raucously. That was good; too good. In fact, he was pretty sure that Hannibal and his Sire deserved to watch as she was reunited with her favoured pets. “That is righteous.”  
  
“I thought so.” Brian said not bothering to hide how pleased he was. He had mulled over many different possibilities before settling and running with this one.  “The first stage is complete. She is stuck in that nasty metal cell suffering through her transformation on her lonesome.”  
  
“Who is monitoring her?”  
  
Brian looked smug, “Well the Doc insisted that she was capable as long as she was left Marc.”  
  
Carter guessed that it was something like that and it showed that Brian was obviously fond of the human doctor if he left Marc, the enforcer. It was clear to all that he was saying that the blind woman was off limits.

 

Carter knew it was never a bright idea to upset the scientific types - it was often a deadly mistake. They had the knowledge to kill you slowly and make you feel every inch of it should they be inclined to do so.  Carter was impressed and reeled his mate in, “We should tell them.”  
  
Brian grinned feeling just how impressed his mate was, “Later ... let’s have our own fun first. She isn’t going anywhere.”

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Hannibal was getting used to being a vampire. He stopped trying to breathe on the second day - it was a pointless and amusing to watch.  They were listening to the leader of New York explain why they should be left in charge of New York.

 

Hannibal stood by the chair Drake was using as a substitute throne. Don’t get him wrong there was nothing grand enough about the chair, it was the person on the chair that made it grand. Oh, and the way it didn’t matter how badass the vampire - they all showed absolute deference to the Vampire in the chair.  No one quite knew what the future would bring but they all knew that Drake was ruler absolute. If they were to keep any power at all, then they knew it would be with his grace.

 

The leader of the House bowed, “I thank you for your grace.”  
  
Drake rolled his eyes, “Don’t thank me. Show me that you can return to the old ways.”  
  


Most of the business was dealt with, meaning that most of the vampires left the room apart from Carter and Brian. Drake was getting bored of the proceedings that much Hannibal could feel so much so that he hoped the pair did not have anything big to discuss. He hoped that his hand dropping to Drake’s shoulder would give him support.

 

Brian was the one to speak up, “We wondered if you are free to watch a hunt. I think you will definitely enjoy it.”

 

Hannibal knew better than to take anything at face value, “Who is hunting whom?”  
  
Carter was the one to deliver the delicious news, “Well Danica caught a terrible cold and has suffered through a miserable few days and is now human. It was the great that the Doc was able to provide medical assistance otherwise she might have died.”

 

Hannibal laughed in delight, especially as Brian seemed genuinely heartbroken at the thought Danica might have died. “She is human?”  
  
Brian smirked, “I wanted to make her punishment perfect and I couldn’t think of a better one. Now for the second part of it ... I thought she should be reunited with her dogs.”  
  
Hannibal shuddered thinking about those seriously fucked up creatures. It was just plain twisted to mix vampiracy and a Pomeranian. He chuckled beginning to see the plan and it was beautiful. “That is righteous!” Turning to look at his mate, “Can we go and watch?”  
  
Drake was bemused but nodded unwilling to deny his mate anything. “Then we shall watch.”  
  
It was easy enough to set up. The Doc was there and her daughter was playing at a group away from the evening’s entertainment. They no longer worried about the security threat of the Sommerfields’ and Drake was courting the doctor to join them permanently and had offered her the bite. She was thinking it over, knowing that if she stayed, she would never lack for money, equipment but most of all - she would be able to see Zoe grow up.

 

Drake watched as the very dishevelled bruised former leader of the Talos faction stumbled from her cell. She was not sorry or repetent, Drake knew that much. Her glare, seeing Hannibal sitting next to him told him that much, “Are you happy?”  
  
Hannibal seemed to guess that that question was directed at him and answered honestly, “You know I really am.” Hearing the dogs barking and coming closer, “Your mutts have missed you.”

 

The look of horror that dawned on her face, understanding just which mutts he was referring to was in a word - priceless. She had only if time to see their mouths and jaws split to release the vampire feed and scream before she was nothing more than dog food.    
  
It was a nasty end for a nasty creature and once all was said and done - it was forgotten.

 

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

 

Abigail returned back to their latest base perplexed. It was the same story and had been ever since about a month after the Vampires had snatched Hannibal and the Sommerfields.  Blade was there, sharpening his swords and there was no pun involved when it came to Blade. “Did you find any out on the street?”  
  
Blade shook his head, “No I heard something about the Council being in town.”  
  
“The council?” Abigail asked in disbelief. As far as she knew the vampires could not handle a concept like a council. There were far too many different a-type personalities in the mix for many to accept the rule of a council.  “What were they in town for and who makes up this council?”  
  
Blade snorts, “Seems we made a mistake writing off your little friend.”  
  
Abigail didn’t have friends, only the mission. It was why she and Blade got along so well. They both wanted the same thing - to annihilate all vampires. “What friend?”  
  
Blade whirled his phone around so that she could see the picture gracing his screen. It was a mix of several people and she recognised a few of them, namely Somerfield and Hannibal. “Hannibal?”  
  
Blade snorted, “He is the King’s consort, no that don’t cover it Hannibal is his mate.”  
  
“Mate?” Abigail figured she was allowed her disbelief. She was reeling, if there was one thing that she had been certain of when they had been captured - the vampires would leave neither alive. She had wanted to save them but could not risk the others on a foolish errand.

 

“Oh yeah. All his shiny powers to boot.” Blade said in his usual way, meaning that Abigail could not figure out what he was thinking.

 

“What does this have to do with the lack of vamps?” She asked in frustration, she didn’t understand why there was no vampires, especially if this Council were in town.

 

Blade lowered his glasses, “Oh this is the best bit. The king is deciding who is good enough to be a Vampire and if they fail his test the Doc gives them the serum, causing them to revert back to a human.

 

“Why would they turn the Doctor who was trying to wipe them out?”  
  
Blade shrugged, he had his suspicions. The Doctor was a useful woman to keep around. Her knowledge of science and the ever changing world around them. The vampires had suffered and become weak because they were stagnant and were unwilling to listen to new ideas. The trouble was if the vampires were no longer killing and getting smarter then ...

 

What was his purpose?

 

 


End file.
